


Piggyback Payback

by fieryhotaru



Series: Tales of a Beast and his Genius Lover [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Riding Crops, S&M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators, Yaoi, gaikaka, ropes, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that funny moment when Gai gave Kakashi a youthful piggyback ride? Well, it wasn't so funny to Kakashi, and now it's time for Gai to get punishment for it. For tineyninja, a fellow GaiKaka shipper!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggyback Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tineyninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tineyninja/gifts).



Piggyback Payback

:::

“See ya later, Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto said to his teacher, about to leave the hospital room. After Gaara had been saved, Teams Kakashi and Gai came back to the village (a little _too_ quickly for Kakashi, who was already beat after using Kamui) and now the Copy Ninja was resting in the hospital, but not just for using his Sharingan too much. “Get better soon!” Naruto left the room to go after Sakura, along with Lee, Neji, and Tenten. Gai was the only one left.

“I second what Naruto said, my Eternal Rival!” Gai gave his friend a Nice Guy pose as he stood across from the bed. “I pray for your speedy recovery!” He started to leave.

“Gai. Can I talk to you for a moment?” The Blue Beast stopped in his tracks, frozen by the former ANBU’s icy tone.

 _Oh shit…_ “Y-Yes, Kakashi.” Gai didn’t know what he did, but he knew without a doubt Kakashi was angry. “What is it?”

“Shut the door and pull the curtain closed.” Kakashi ordered. Gai nodded and quickly did as he was told. Once the curtain was pulled, he pulled the sheet down so Gai could see his pursed mouth. Gai stood at the end of the bed again, keeping a safe distance from his rival. “You wish for my speedy recovery, and yet you’re half the reason I’m in here.”

“What?” Gai genuinely didn’t get it. That made Kakashi angrier.

“You fucking… look at this!” The white-haired man tore the sheet off to reveal his semi-naked body, wearing only white underwear. He pointed to his inner thighs, which were pretty heavily bruised and covered with topical medicine. “I probably have to be in the hospital longer because of you!”

“Oh!” The youthful man finally understood; that piggyback ride/race, which was only supposed to be an innocent challenge of youth with his students, actually hurt his friend and lover, someone he was supposed to be caring for in his time of need.

“You really let your testosterone get the better of you, Gai. You weren’t thinking at all, were you?” Kakashi pulled the sheet back onto himself. “I honestly wouldn’t have minded the piggyback ride if you had just walked! Ugh, sometimes you’re just so…” He stopped, rubbing the bridge of his nose and growling under his breath.

“Kakashi…” It’s true; he really screwed up big time. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! I won’t blame anyone or anything but myself! I’m so stupid, but please forgive me! Please…” Youthful tears formed in his eyes. He came to Kakashi’s side and took his hand, very gently squeezing it. Kakashi looked up into adorable, wet eyes and sighed in defeat.

“Of course I forgive you, Gai.” The former ANBU squeezed Gai’s hand harder. “But you’re still not quite off the hook yet.” He gave the Beast and evil, seductive look. “You need to make up for what you did.”

“You’re right, my love! I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

“Glad to hear it.” Kakashi let go of Gai’s hand. “You’ll receive your ‘punishment’ when I get out of the hospital.”

“Punishment? But I thought…” Wait, Kakashi said that word with a strange inflection. So… does that mean it’ll be something sexual? They’ve been in a sexual relationship for almost three years now, but never did anything involving BDSM, if that’s what Kakashi was thinking. Gai blushed at the thought. He never did anything like that before, and only caught glimpses of such things in books. “Oh, uh… right.” He kissed his lover’s hand before taking his leave.

“Well then, see you in about a week, Gai.” Kakashi pulled the sheet over his face and closed his eyes, starting his rest. He smirked under the blanket; he couldn’t wait to get out of the hospital.

:::

Gai entered his apartment and took off his shoes. It had been ten days since Kakashi entered the hospital, and when he went to visit him yesterday, he said he’d be released by today. However, he didn’t see him all day, so he was wondering when he’d get his punishment. “Ah, nothing beats a good bowl of curry!” He said as he turned on the light and began to take his jacket off. But he stopped, suddenly getting the feeling he wasn’t alone. He turned and saw none other than Kakashi sitting in the chair in the corner. He was wearing pants and a masked tank-top, his sexy ANBU tattoos showing. “Ka-Kakashi, My Rival!” Gai greeted him as normally as he could. “I’m glad you let yourself in. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, Gai, thanks for asking.” Kakashi rubbed his thigh with his hand. “The bruises are finally gone.” Gai felt another pang of guilt.

“Kakashi, I really am sorry about that.” He said in a quieter voice.

“You don’t have to keep apologizing. I’ve forgiven you, remember?” The former ANBU said. “It’s not really a punishment. It’ll be fun, Gai.”

“So it is BDSM you’re talking about.” Gai blushed, but still struck a confident pose and got into character. “Well then, Eternal Rival, do your worst!” Kakashi grinned, glad his lover was into the idea, although probably didn’t know much about BDSM. That would be interesting in itself.

“Very well.” Kakashi said. “The safe word is ‘hospital.’ You say that when you can’t take anymore. Got it?” Gai nodded vigorously. “Now, take off your clothes and stand there.” The Copy Ninja pointed to the middle of the floor, where he had placed two ninja scrolls with summoning circles. Gai didn’t even notice those till now. But, he did as instructed, stripping all the way and coming to stand on each scroll. “Raise your arms, too.” The Blue Beast looked up, seeing two more scrolls taped to the ceiling. He slowly put his arms up, standing like the letter ‘X’. “Hold still.” Kakashi made a sign with his hand, and ropes with chakra-sealing tags shot out from the paper and wrapped around Gai’s arms and legs, binding him in place. Gai grunted, the ropes tightening around his limbs and burning his skin.

Kakashi hummed in approval, asking himself why it took this long to do this kind of thing with Gai. He pulled out a bag from behind the chair and reached inside. “I got you something, Gai.” He pulled out a green-colored rubber ring from the bag. It had what looked like a battery pack attached to it. “It vibrates! And it comes with a remote!”

“There’s a store in this village that sells those things?!” Gai asked, his face flushing.

“Of course there is. Here, let’s try it on.” Kakashi took the Beast’s huge penis, which was already getting hard, and slipped it on as gently as possible. Gai flinched as it pulled on him a little at his base. “Oh, is it a little small? I got the biggest size they had.” He then pulled out the remote as well as… a riding crop? “I got something for myself, too.” He tossed the empty bag to the side; the remote in his left hand and the riding crop in his right.

“Kakashi…!” Gai was stunned into silence.

“Let’s test it.” Kakashi pressed the button on the remote.

“AAH!” Gai yelled as the ring started to vibrate, shooting sensations through his body like he’d never felt before. “NNGH!” His hips jerked as the ring felt like it was getting tighter, but it was just him getting harder.

“Wow.” Kakashi said simply, turned on by the sight. Gai’s body wasn’t rejecting this type of treatment, that was for sure. He turned it off, giving the Beast a quick break. For the fittest ninja in the village, he was already sweating and panting. “I’m glad you like it. But let’s get serious.” He pressed the leather crop to Gai’s mouth. “I’m going to show you where I was injured, Gai.” He raised the riding crop slowly, while Gai’s eyes widened as big as Lee’s. “First, my shoulders, after trying to hold on to you while you ran.” Kakashi lowered his arm and whacked Gai’s shoulder with the thick leather end. The Beast grunted in pain, the area getting pink. “I gave up, eventually. Just dangling like a rag doll.” Kakashi whipped the other shoulder slightly harder than the first. “My armpits hurt, too.” He whipped the sensitive skin there. “My hips were sore, and not in a good way.” The whip cracked on Gai’s hips, at least three times on each side.

“MMPH!” Gai bit his lip. The Copy Ninja only smirked, moseying his way around to the youthful man’s backside, serpentining the leather crop down that tanned, muscled back. Every muscle twitched as he felt it.

“My lower back was killing me.” Kakashi whacked right above Gai’s bottom. That one stung really bad. He whipped there a couple more times before moving on. “My ass hurt too, again, not in a good way.” He cracked the whip over a cheek. “You’ve got a perfect ass, Gai.” Kakashi couldn’t help but stare as the area he whipped turned red.

“Hnn…” The Blue Beast snorted proudly, and Kakashi didn’t fail to hear it. He also swore he could hear Gai’s white teeth glinting.

“Don’t get too cocky over there.” The white-haired man said, pressing the button again.

“YAAH!” Gai screamed before gritting his teeth, the ring vibrating crazily. Kakashi grinned like the pervert he was after watching Gai’s great ass tighten. Experimentally, he whipped the Beast’s ass while the vibrating cock ring was still on. _“Fuck!”_ Gai only swore in private with his rival. He was fully erect, but knew he wouldn’t be able to come because of how tight the ring was.

“Whoops, forgot to turn that off.” Kakashi acted like it was a mistake. He turned off the ring – for now – and went back to whacking Gai’s ass a couple more times. “Finally…” He slid the crop down between the dark-haired man’s perfectly spread-out thighs. “Where it hurt the most.” He cracked the crop on Gai’s inner thigh.

 _“NGH…!”_ That was the hardest one so far. The former ANBU kept going, smacking each thigh in and out but never developing a pattern, always keeping the Beast guessing when and where he would hit next. “Ah! Goddammit… Kakashi…”

“You remember the safe word, right?” Kakashi said while whipping. “If you want to stop, just say it.”

“N-No way, Rival. I won’t… _NNN!…_ be defeated so easily.” Gai said between whacks.

“Good, because I’m nowhere near done.” Kakashi hit Gai a couple more times on each thigh, the last two being exceptionally hard. The youthful man cursed again, feeling his skin stinging painfully. Still, he knew it was nothing compared to what he’d done to his friend. Kakashi was only irritating the skin, not breaking it or leaving bruises. This was too fair of a punishment, in Gai’s opinion. “Well, that was cathartic.” The Copy Ninja said, tossing the riding crop to the ground. “Now, it’s time to do your part.” Kakashi made a simple hand sign, summoning the ropes holding Gai’s arms further out of the page. The Beast didn’t expect it, relying too much on the ropes for support, and he fell to his knees. Kakashi tightened those ropes again, staying in control of the jutsu, keeping his arms tied over his head but allowing him to stand on his knees. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, revealing his hard member and dangling it in the Beast’s face. “I don’t believe I have to tell you what to do, do I?”

Gai looked up at his lover’s penis, knowing exactly what to do. He leaned forward as much as he could and took the white-haired man’s cock in his mouth, enjoying the taste. Kakashi groaned happily, feeling Gai’s hot tongue on the underside while he slid it all the way down his throat. “Fuck, that’s good Gai.” The Copy Ninja said. Gai hummed deep in his throat, keeping up his rhythm. “Hey, up for a challenge?” He asked, playing with the remote that was still in his hand. The dark-haired man saw that out of the corner of his eye. “Let’s see how good you blow me with a distraction. Oh, and you better not bite down.” He turned on the ring once again.

“MMM!” Gai did everything in his power to not clench his teeth together. He got over the initial shock quickly and continued sucking Kakashi off, moving his head back and forth faster and moaning around his lover’s cock. Gai wanted Kakashi to know what it left like to have the ring on by vibrating his vocal cords on his penis.

“Fuck!” The former ANBU bent forward, taking his free hand and running his fingers through Gai’s black hair. Those bushy brows were furrowed and that nose was wrinkled up and he breathed sharply through it, looking up at Kakashi with passionate and determined black eyes. “Gai!” He came in Gai’s mouth, and he did his best to swallow it, though some did run down his chin. Kakashi exhaled and stood up straight, turning the cock ring off. “Wow, you didn’t get distracted at all.” He said, making another hand sign. The ropes pulled back into the scroll, making the Beast stand up again. Then, he kicked off his pants and pulled down his mask, going to the nightstand where Gai kept the lubricant, took it out and came back to the dark-haired man. The ring was tight around Gai, but some pre-cum did come out. It must be agonizing, even if that was the whole idea. “I’ll give you another present while I prepare myself, since you did such a good job.” Kakashi knelt down in front of the youthful man, scooping out some lube (they needed to get some more; they were running out) and pressing his fingers to his own ass.

“You shouldn’t.” Gai said earnestly. “I should keep pleasuring you, Love. I want to.”

“Gai…” Kakashi saw that he still felt guilty. He probably shouldn’t have been so hard on Gai in the first place. And anyway, this night was supposed to be fun, not a guilt trip. Still, if punishment was what Gai wanted… “It’s not actually a present, since you won’t be able to come.” He said, swiping his tongue along the head of Gai’s dick.

“Ah…” Gai gasped at that. The white-haired man put his lips around the head, licking the pre-cum up carefully with his tongue.

“How does it feel with the ring?” Kakashi asked in a low voice.

“It feels good… but numb.” Gai replied.

“I see.” Kakashi only took a little more into his mouth, sucking slowly. He kept fingering himself while he did that.

“NNGH!” Gai couldn’t help himself and jerked his hips forward, wanting to feel more, but Kakashi pulled away, coughing and looking up at him accusingly. “I-I’m sorry, Kakashi… AAH!” Without a word, the Copy Ninja turned the vibrating ring on again. Confident Gai wouldn’t do that again, Kakashi went back to sucking that huge cock, keeping the ring on. “H-Holy shit, Kakashi!” The Beast gritted his teeth, trying to stay still. His hips tremored, the pleasure overwhelming, and yet he couldn’t come. The buildup was becoming painful. “Kakashi…!” He choked out his name again. The former ANBU finally stopped and turned the device off.

“Well, I’m ready.” Kakashi pulled his fingers out of himself and stood up like that didn’t even happen. Meanwhile, Gai was panting and groaning, his face all red and his hair wet with sweat. “And you’ve been ready for a while, now. Can I call you the Blue-Balled Beast?” He snickered at his own joke.

“Kakashi, I’m…” He stopped when a finger pressed against his lips.

“If you say sorry again, I’ll feel guilty for doing this.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! You have every right to punish me like this!”

“Not every right. Just some.” Kakashi smiled. “You’re sweet, Gai, but you can be really thick-headed. I was just trying to tell you that, but I got too angry. So I’m sorry about yelling at you. It truly wasn’t that big of a deal. I guess I got carried away in this.”

“Not at all, my Eternal Love. But, I would appreciate it…” Gai shifted his hips uncomfortably. “If you would please finish my punishment.”

“Hm, no problem.” The Copy Ninja stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Gai’s neck. “Now hold steady.” He jumped up on Gai, wrapping his legs around his waist. Keeping one arm around his neck, Kakashi used his other hand to line up the Blue Beast’s cock to his hole and lowered himself on it slowly. “Mmm…!” He couldn’t go all the way down on Gai because of the ring, but it was still more than enough. Gai grunted, the feeling of being inside his lover dulled by his circulation being cut off, but still as hot as ever. Kakashi stayed there a bit, adjusting himself and smiling at Gai, who looked like he was on the verge of heaven and hell. He leaned in to whisper in Gai’s ear: “This is how I want to ride you, Gai.”

Maito Gai, the Noble and Virtuous Blue Beast of the Leaf, officially lost his mind at that moment and truly became a beast, pounding his hips up into his lover. Kakashi yelped in surprise, but smiled and started moving his hips together with Gai’s. The former ANBU thought about turning the ring on one last time, but decided the youthful man was crazy enough as he was at the moment. He tossed the remote away and grabbed hold of his lover, digging into the skin of his back with his nails. “Nnn, Kakashi…” Gai sped up a bit and pressed his hips up more, as if he was trying to carve Kakashi from the inside out. He wished he had more leverage, but his binds made that impossible. The Copy Ninja was amazed – as always – by how strong the Blue Beast was, as he bounced up and down on that huge cock.

“Oh god!” Kakashi shouted, feeling his prostate being struck. Gai growled and continued thrusting into that place hard, listening to their skin slap together, trying to keep his mind off the building pain in his testicles… fuck, he wanted to come so bad! But his beautiful partner’s pleasure came first before asking for his own. “GAI!” Kakashi’s legs squeezed the youthful man’s waist as he came on their stomachs and chests.

“Kakashi… please… let me come…” Gai pleaded in a gravelly voice. Kakashi complied quickly, pulling himself off Gai’s cock, pulling the ring off (luckily it was slick enough to come off easily) and sitting on his cock yet again, allowing Gai to finish. “Ah, _fuck,_ Kakashi!” The Beast thrust up into him for a few more seconds until he exploded, his orgasm super intense.

“Ah… dammit Gai, it’s too much…!” Kakashi ground his hips uncomfortably. Gai was so built-up that he released more semen than ever, and it was overflowing out of the white-haired man’s ass. Finally, the orgasm subsided and Gai pulled out, the rest of the semen pouring out and making a mess on the floor. “Mmgh, fuck, Gai.” Kakashi’s legs shook as he put his feet back on the ground, avoiding the mess.

“S-Sorry, my Love.” Gai said weakly. “Looks like I screwed up again.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I loved it. I’d much rather you bruise me this way.” Kakashi released the jutsu and Gai’s arms and legs were free. He wobbled a bit, but was still able to stand. The Beast pulled his lover in for a strong embrace and kiss.

“I love you, Kakashi.” He said against soft lips. “I’ll be considerate from now on, I promise.”

“Thanks, I know you will.” Kakashi hugged Gai back. “But you’ll consider doing this again, I hope.”

“Absolutely, my Rival. This was fun indeed, But next time…” Gai made an uncharacteristically evil smile. “It’ll be my turn.”

“Uh, yeah… yes.” Kakashi was thrown off-guard by that. Had he created a monster? But he was definitely excited to see what the Beast would do to him. “I can’t wait.”

:::

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I should be doing work right now, but instead I finish this. I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Taru-chan


End file.
